


Blue’s Revenge

by blyn99



Series: Open Your Eyes [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22940635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blyn99/pseuds/blyn99
Summary: Blue told them it wasn’t over, and they ignored it. Now Blue is back to get her revenge.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Series: Open Your Eyes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1648675
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Neal and Cora’s coronations get delayed by a week and things slowly become their new peaceful normal. Our story begins 6 months later, on Emma’s 27th birthday (R-56/27, E- 27, H- 11, E-almost 1)

October 22nd, 1739

Regina looks at Emma, who is cuddled against her on the couch, head on her shoulder, and smiles. She wraps her arm around Emma and takes a deep breath. “I have another present for you Emma.” Regina says.

Emma can hear Regina’s heart pounding. “Is something wrong? I can hear your heart pounding.”

“No, nothing is wrong. The opposite, actually. I am just nervous.”

“Nervous to give me a present?”

Regina nods and gently takes one of Emma’s hands. She rests their hands on her abdomen. Emma looks up at Regina in happiness. “I am pregnant.”

Emma kisses Regina’s cheek before straddling Regina’s lap. “We are going to have another baby.” Emma smiles brightly and Regina mirrors her smile. “Wait, I thought you could not get pregnant.”

“That was while my body was frozen in time.” Regina replies. “I am aging again so I can get pregnant.” Emma leans in and kisses Regina again.

May 17th, 1739 (R-57/28, El- 18 months)

Regina smiles as she holds her new little girl. Emma sits next to her on the bed with Elliandria on her lap. Emma wipes the last bit of sweat from Regina’s face as Henry gently climbs onto the bed. Henry sits on the other side of Regina. “What is her name?” Henry asks. Regina answers and looks back down at the baby.

“This day used to be a day of horrible memories, now it is a happy day.” Regina says. “Instead of thinking about my horrible first wedding, I will think about our new little girl.”

June 17th 1739

Regina, Emma, Henry, and Elliandria walk out together. Emma holds onto Elliandria’s hand, so she does not run away. “Welcome to the coronation of our new child.” The nurse brings the baby up to Regina. Regina gently takes the baby and smiles. “Please welcome, Princess Amelia Grace Mills, third in line for the High and Northern thrones.” The crowd cheers as Regina holds Amelia close. Regina holds Amelia for most of the time, Emma holding her after Elliandria leaves for bed. With people crowding around them, no one notices as a spark of magic hits Amelia.

After the party, Regina and Emma lay curled up together in bed, watching their little girl sleep in her cradle. “I get why you did not want to let go of Elliandria.” Regina says. “It is hard for me to even give her to you and I trust you.”

“It gets easier.” Emma says as she lays an arm over Regina. “It takes time but it will get easier to let her go.”

“I love you.” Regina says.

“I love you too.” Emma says before kissing behind Regina’s ear. Regina snuggles back into Emma with a small smile.

4 Years later

May 17th 1743 (Amelia’s 4th birthday)

“Elliandria Harper stop shocking your brother!” Emma yells. Elliandria keeps running after Henry so Emma teleports in her way. Elliandria runs into Emma and Emma picks her up. “You are grounded from magic little one.” Emma waves her hand over Elliandria’s bracelet and it glows.

“Aw.” Elliandria says.

“It is your sister’s birthday, also you know better than to use your magic on your brother. It is not fair.” Emma sets Elliandria down and Elliandria walks out of the room. Regina walks in a moment later.

“Do I want to know why Elliandria was frowning?” Regina asks as she walks up to Emma.

“She is grounded from magic.” Emma replies. “Why did we decide to unbind the girls’ magic young again?”

“It is only half of it, and they are old enough to control it. You remember how it feels to have your magic bound.” Regina says as she wraps her arms around Emma.

“I hate it when you make sense.” Emma groans as she lays her head on Regina’s shoulder. “How is Amelia doing?”

“She is fine. Apparently the girls have been fighting with magic and she lost.” Emma laughs and Regina glares at her. “Is everything ready for the party?”

“Yes, Regina.” Emma sighs. “It was ready when you asked an hour ago and it is still ready now.”

“Be quiet. I am just nervous.”

“Why are you nervous?”

“I just am. I have this feeling something is going to go wrong.”

“You always plan these perfectly, nothing is going to go wrong.”

Regina sighs. “I know.”

“Mother, Mom!” Henry says as he runs in. “Amelia just dropped to the floor and will not wake up.” Emma and Regina look at each other before following Henry. Nanny pulls Elliandria away from Amelia as Emma and Regina kneel on either side of Amelia.

“Amelia.” Regina gently shakes her. “Amelia wake up.”

“She is alive and her magic is fine.” Emma says.

“What’s wrong with Amy?” Elliandria asks.

“Nanny, could you take Elliandria somewhere else please?” Emma asks. “Henry get your grandmother.”

“No! I wanna stay with Amy!” Elliandria pulls out of Nanny’s grip and runs back to Amelia.

“Elliandria, please go with Nanny.” Emma says as she gently grabs Elliandria’s wrist.

“Will Amy be okay?”

“Yes, your mother and I will take care of her. You will be the first to know when she is awake, alright?”

“Okay Momma.” Elliandria hugs Emma before going with Nanny.

Emma turns back to Regina as Cora walks in. “What is going on?”

“Amelia collapsed.” Emma says. “We do not know why.” Regina sits back as tears fall down her face. “What is wrong Regina?”

“I do not know. My emotions are all over the place so my magic is not working right.” Regina says as Cora carefully kneels next to her. Emma closes her eyes and holds Amelia’s hand. Emma searches for a source of anything. Regina yells as Amelia’s body flies away from Emma. Emma opens her eyes to see Amelia in Cora and Regina’s laps.

“Why did you move her?”

“I did not move her. She flew at me.” Regina says.

“Like levitate or thrown away from me?”

“Thrown away from you.” Regina replies.

Emma’s face scrunches up in anger. “Blue. She did something to her.”

“How, we protected her.”

“We waited until she was two months old. It could have happened before then.”

“She never left the castle and one of us always had her. Blue could not have gotten close enough.”

Emma thinks. “The coronation. The room was big enough that Blue could have done something.”

“I told you we needed to protect the castles not just ourselves!” Regina yells.

“I know, I know, you can yell at me for that later. Right now we need to figure out what she did to Amelia and why it has been dormant for four years.”

“How are we going to figure it out?”

“We can search your books or go to the imp.”

“The imp is a last resort. He still is not happy with us for tricking him.”

“Alright next step, what are we going to do about the party?”

“Spread the news that the party is cancelled due to the princess being sick and will occur when she feels better.” Cora suggests.

“Could you get that started Cora?” Emma asks.

“Yes.” Cora hugs Regina before standing. Emma crawls to Regina and sits next to her.

“She will be alright.” Emma says as she wraps an arm around Regina’s shoulders. “We will fix this.”

May 18th, 1743

“Do you know what she did yet?” Neal asks as Emma paces in front of him.

“Yes, I am here pacing because we know what she did.” Emma says sarcastically.

“I am sorry for asking.”

“I am sorry, we are all very stressed.”

“We can help take care of Ellie and Henry if needed.” Snow says.

“We may take you up on that. It is hitting Elliandria hard. She thinks she did something because they were fighting with magic five minutes before Amelia collapsed. She needs a distraction. Henry is starting to get a bit annoyed with Ellie being so clingy to him.” Emma says before sitting.

Snow stands behind Emma and gently rubs her shoulders. “How about your father and I take Elliandria so Henry can help?”

“Thank you. She loves clinging to you two as well.” Tears form in Emma’s eyes. “No one knows much about fairy magic but the fairies, so this is very difficult.”

“Are there any fairies that may help you?” David asks.

“No, they are all loyal to Blue. Mainly because she is in charge of the pixie dust.” Emma crosses her arms on the table and rests her head against them.

“Emma,” Snow says. “Correct me if I am wrong but Regina said she made a fairy lose her wings. You could try getting her help.”

Emma’s head shoots up. “That is a good idea. We just need to hope she is over whatever Regina did.”

May 20th, 1743

“So she is not over what Regina did.” Emma says as she walks into the meeting room.

“What happened?” Neal asks.

“She saw it was Regina and instantly tried to kill her. Which obviously did not go well. She is in our dungeons until she agrees to help.”

“How long could that take?” David asks.

“Forever. Apparently this fairy has a strong resistance to torture. Nothing Regina or her guards have done has worked so far. Cora does not want to risk anything darkening her heart more so the only help she has given is her book on magical torture.” Emma sighs. “How is Ellie doing?”

“About as well as you would expect. Little annoyed that she does not have magic. She is clinging to your mother and refuses to let go.” David says.

“I knew I forgot to do something. Oh well she is probably better without it right now. How is Mother doing with that?”

“Enjoying every minute of it. I think she misses having little children around.”

“She also still feels guilty taking her from you.” Neal says and David hits his arm.

Emma rolls her eyes. “Even I am over that. Is she keeping Ellie distracted?”

“Yes, she does not ask about Amy often.” David replies. “She is starting to miss you and Regina though.”

“We miss her too but the longer you can keep her distracted the better. If she starts crying that she wants us we will take her but she gets in the way.”

“Alright.” David says. “Random question. Why do you switch between calling your kids by their nicknames and birth names?”

“Regina does not really like nicknames so I only do it when I am not around her. She only lets Ellie and Amy do it in her presence because they are young. If I do it I get slapped upside the head.” Emma chuckles.

“So where are we on what to do?”

“Unless you know any odd torture techniques we have hit a wall.” Emma paces. “We have searched the castles and summer palace’s libraries and have found nothing.”

“Snow did come up with an idea but it is extremely risky.”

“Well since we are out of ideas.”

“Regina removes the spell that keeps fairies away from us from Snow and she goes to Blue saying we kicked her out. She says she wants to help Blue take us down.”

“No, absolutely not. Blue would either see right through it or check her memories in secret.”

“Did you try the imp?” Neal asks.

“Yes, since we refused a debt, he will not help us. We have nothing he wants.” Emma replies as she plops into a chair.

Neal notices the dark circles under Emma’s eyes. “Emma when was the last time you slept?” Emma shrugs in response. “You need to sleep. I will get Cora to force you if needed.”

“My daughter is cursed or something. I cannot rest until she is okay.”

“At least eat something.” Neal says. “I will go grab us a snack and some water.” Emma nods and Neal leaves the room.

“What can I do to right now?” David asks.

“I have no idea.” Emma says. She closes her eyes for a few minutes. They shoot open when she has an idea. “Wait, when Regina and I kicked Blue out, we did not give her time to gather anything.”

“So there could be somethings in the area she stayed it.” David finishes Emma’s thought. “I will go look.”

“Go where?” Neal asks when he walks in.

“To where Blue stayed.” David says as Neal sets the tray down and a water in front of Emma.

“Wait a minute, we need a magic user to check for traps or spells.”

“Give me a-“ Emma slumps in her seat.

“Emma!” David yells.

“She is fine.” Neal says. “Cora will be here in a moment for her.”

“What did you two do?”

“Sleeping potion. Asked Cora for a few when I started noticing Emma was not sleeping well or at all.”

Cora appears only to lay a hand on Emma. “Wait Cora,” Cora looks up. “Come back once you have dealt with them. We need your help.” Cora teleports away and comes back a few minutes later. “Time to look at Blue’s things.”


	2. Chapter 2

Emma sighs when she wakes a day later. “How did I get here?” Emma asks aloud.

“Hm?” Regina asks as she starts to wake up. “Wait, how did I get here?”

“I have a feeling we were drugged.”

“Damn it she did it again. My mother must have slipped us sleeping potions.” Emma wraps an arm around Regina.

“We will save her. In fact I told Neal and my father an idea right before I was drugged. We did not give Blue time to take anything so they are searching her things.”

“Emma that is a dumb idea what if-“

Emma cuts Regina off. “Neal mentioned traps and spells before I drank the drugged water. I assume they took Cora with them.

“I hope they can find something. We cannot focus on this much longer, we have royal duties to do and the kids have lessons.” Regina says. “I do not want to give up on Amelia.”

“Neither do I. Should we go yell at your mother and see if they found anything?”

“Not yet.” Regina snuggles into Emma. “I want to stay here and pretend everything is okay for a little longer.” Emma smiles and kisses Regina’s forehead.

***

“We did not find information but we did find items that may be useful.” David says.

“How are they useful if we do not know what they are or how to use them?” Regina snaps.

“We can use them to bribe your old fairy friend in your dungeons. Do you think she would be interested in some pixie dust?”

“Probably.” Regina replies. ”I will talk with her and see if we can make a deal. She may not trust me.”

“Right now it is our only hope.” Emma says.

“Momma! Mommy!” Elliandria yells as she runs into the room. Emma grunts when Elliandria jumps and climbs up Emma to her back.

“Hello there girly.” Emma chuckles. “Having fun with Snow?”

“Yea! But I miss you two and Henry and Amy. Is she awake yet!”

Regina lifts Elliandria off Emma’s back and sets her on the edge of the table. “Not yet, we are still working on it.”

“Can you save her?”

Emma and Regina look at each other. “ _We cannot give her false hope”_ Emma says through their connection.

_“I know.”_ Regina sighs. She turns back to Elliandria and speaks. “We do not know baby. We have a possible lead but we still are not sure.”

“I don’t wanna loose Amy.” Elliandria says as tears well in her eyes. “I hurt her.”

Emma squats down to look Elliandria in the eyes. “This is not your fault, Elliandria. Your magic did not do this to your sister. We know it was fairy magic, not yours.”

“But-“

“No buts,” Regina says as she squats down too. “It is not your fault.” Emma and Regina hug Elliandria at the same time. They set her down on the ground. “I have to go work, how about you and your mother go for a ride.”

“Okay.” Elliandria says with slump shoulders.

Emma waves her hand over Elliandria’s bracelet and it glows. “There, you are ungrounded Maybe we can get Henry to come too.” Emma says as she picks Elliandria up. Emma groans. “You are getting too big for this.”

***

“So you expect me to help you?” The fairy says before laughing. “Why in the world would I help you?”

Regina holds up a large pouch. “This is filled with pixie dust Blue left at the White Castle. It is yours if you help us.”

“Pixie dust?”

“Yes, so will you help us Tinkerbelle?”

“Yes, there are only four fairy curses that I know of. I need her body to figure out which one.”

“I will open this door but the dust stays on me until you help us.” Regina waves her hand and the door opens. Regina leads Tinkerbelle up to Amelia’s rooms, where Emma is waiting.

“Alright. First I need to see her heart.”

“That is not happening.” Emma scoffs.

“You don’t have to give it to me I just need to see it.” Tinkerbelle replies.

“Do you want to do it?” Emma looks to Regina. Regina nods and sits on Amelia’s bed. Regina takes a deep breath before plunging her hand into Amelia’s chest. Regina gasps as she pulls out a darkened heart.

“What happened?” Regina asks breathlessly.

“That narrows it down to two curses.” Tinkerbelle walks over to the bed. “I need a pinch of the pixie dust to figure out which one it is.”

Regina and Emma look at each other. _“Should we let her?”_ Regina asks.

_“It is the only lead we have. We have to try.”_ Emma replies.

Regina nods and turns to Tinkerbelle. She pulls out the pouch and holds it ope to her. “If you hurt her we will kill you.” Regina warns and Tinkerbelle gets a pinch of dust. Tinkerbelle blows it over Amelia’s body.

Sparkling lines rise from Amelia’s body. “How long has she been asleep?”

“Two weeks. Exactly.” Regina replies.

“Wow.” Tinkerbelle says. “She should be dead. Does she have light magic?”

“Yes. What are you talking about?” Emma asks.

“Blue placed a darkness curse on her. What happens is when the person next experiences an truly dark emotion towards someone, the curse turns them into a monster over the course of five days. What seems to have happened here, is her magic detected the curse’s activation and put her in a sleeping curse state to slow its progression. The lines above her are her blood streams. The black is where the curse is, the gold is unaffected areas. Light magic, depending on its strength, can slow the progression by another ten days. By taking her heart out you can maybe get an extra day.”

“So, she is going to die soon?” Regina asks.

“Maybe. It normally is placed on adults and turns them into a monster. She is still young. I am not sure how it will affect her. It will either kill her or turn her into a monster.”

Regina buries her head in Emma’s shoulder as she starts crying. Emma rubs her back as she speaks. “Is there anyway to cure her?”

“Yes, but there is a problem. Blue has it. I have a fairy I still talk to that could get it, but it is going to take more than the pixie dust to get her to agree.”

“There are more items Blue left behind. You can have them. Just get us the cure.”

“I will step outside for a moment and see if I can contact her.” Emma nods, barely holding herself together.

“Shh.” Emma whispers as she rubs Regina’s back. “We will save her. We always find a way.”

Emma holds Regina and Tinkerbelle returns a few minutes later. “She will help us. Blue is going somewhere tomorrow and she can get us the cure. She will bring it to my house and I will let you know as soon as I have it.”

Emma gently takes the pixie dust from Regina’s belt. “We lied about how much dust there is. This is only half. When Amelia is saved we will give you the rest.” Tinkerbelle nods and Emma summons a token. “Give this to the guard outside. He will escort you to the captain’s office and they will send guards to escort you home and keep guard.”

Tinkerbelle takes the token. “Thank you. With this dust I should be able to use a mirror to contact you when I have it.”

“Wait, I have a question. How did you contact the fairy that fast?”

“All fairies can speak to each other using their minds. Blue never took that ability from me.”

“Like how Regina and I can talk to each other. Thank you for helping us.” Emma says as Regina’s shoulders slump. “I think someone just fell asleep.” Emma gently scratches Regina’s scalp as Tinkerbelle leaves. Emma uses magic to lift Regina. Emma stands and drops Regina into her arms. Emma smiles sadly as she sees Regina cradling Amelia’s heart. “We will save her.”

***

“We have a plan that should work.” Emma says quietly in her sitting room.

“Is there a reason you are speaking quietly?” Neal asks.

“Regina is asleep and I do not want to wake her. Before you ask why we did not meet somewhere else, I want to be here when she wakes up.”

“So do you know what happened?” Snow asks.

Emma nods and explains what she was told, ending with what awoke it. “That means it is technically Elliandria’s fault but NO ONE tell her that.”

“How is it her fault?” David asks.

“By what Ellie tells me, Amy told Ellie that she hated her before Ellie left her rooms.” Snow says.

“Everyone get a good nights rest. We need you all here in case something goes wrong. Cora will come get you in the morning like she did today.” Emma says.

***

Regina smiles as a mirror glows. She waves her hand over it. “The fairy is almost here, but there is a problem. Blue came back as she was leaving and figured out what is going on. Blue is following her. Blue is still far behind but she is catching up.” Regina teleports immediately to Tinkerbelle.

A few minutes later a pink light flies through the window. The fairy appear in human form. “Here, I have to get out of here before Blue shows up.” The fairy says.

“You can come with us.” Regina says before trying to teleport away. “Uh oh. Blue is too close. I cannot teleport away.”

“So we are doomed.” The fairy asks.

“No, you and Emma have a connection.” Tinkerbelle says.

“Emma!” Regina yells.

_“Why yell?”_ Emma asks.

“Blue is close enough that I cannot teleport. Focus on me and you should be able to-“ Regina is interrupted by Emma appearing. “Get us out of here.” Emma raises her hands and teleports them. Blue flies in only to see white smoke clearing.

They land in Amelia’s room. Emma and Regina instantly run to Amelia. Emma gently opens Amelia’s mouth and Regina pours the potion in. “Why is it not working?” Regina says as she starts to cry.

Tinkerbelle blows pixie dust over Amelia again. The lines raise again. “It is working. It is just taking time.” Regina watches as the gold slowly takes over the black. “It may go faster with her heart.” Regina teleports to her bedroom and right back. Regina gently pushes Amelia’s heart back into her chest. The gold speeds up slightly.

“What are we going to do about Blue?” Emma asks. “My whole family has protection spells against her so she is coming for you two.”

“The only reason we follow her is because she has the key to the dust vault.” The fairy says.

“So if we get the key from her we can get rid of her?”

“Yes, but there is one problem. Her wand is the key and it is bound to her.”

“Is there a way to bind it to someone else?”

“Yes,” the fairy sighs. “but the item needed was lost after Blue used it.”

Emma frowns before gasping. “What are the odds it is with the stuff Blue left at the White Castle?” Emma kisses Regina’s head before running out the door. Tinkerbelle and the fairy follow her.

“This is it!” Tinkerbelle exclaims when she finds it. “All we need to do is get her wand away from her, set it in this, hand it to whoever is going to take control, and sprinkle pixie dust on it.”

“I have restrained Blue before so all we need is someone to take control. It has to be one of you two, you are the only ones here.” The two fairies start to argue.

_“She should be waking up momentarily”_ Regina says.

“Alright you two figure this out amongst yourself and then tell Snow White. We have a plan set up other than this part. My daughter is about to wake up.” The fairies nod and Emma teleports upstairs. Emma sits on the other side of Amelia. Regina and Emma watch closely as the gold finally hits Amelia’s heart. It takes only a minute for the heart to appear gold. Regina and Emma both look to Amelia’s face. Amelia’s gasps and they both start crying with relief. “It worked.” Emma and Regina both hug Amelia.

“Momma, Mommy, what is going on? I was in a weird place with a big tree and an lady with pointy ears.”

Emma chuckles. “What is so funny?” Regina asks.

“I know exactly where she was. She was in the first death realm. That is where I was when my mother saved me.”

“How long have I been gone?” Amelia asks.

“Two weeks baby.” Regina says. “But you are okay now.”

Neal bursts in the room. “She is here.”

Emma nods to Neal. “I will be back in a few minutes.” Emma kisses Regina and Amelia’s foreheads. “Neal, send Henry and Elliandria here. Time to go deal with a fairy.”

Emma storms through the castle seething, eyes flickering for the first time in almost five years. Anyone who stands in Emma’s way move immediately after seeing her eyes. Emma storms into the courtyard where Blue is waiting. “I told you it was not over.” Blue says with a smirk. “Enjoying you’re little monster?”

“No, because there is no monster.” Emma flicks her wrist and Blue’s wand flies into her hand. “Magic slowed the progression.” Emma forces Blue into fairy form. “She just woke up perfectly fine a few minutes ago thanks to some help.” Tinkerbelle and the fairy step out of the shadows.

“Green and Pink!” Blue growls.

“It is Tinkerbelle and Nova.” Tinkerbelle says as Emma hands her the wand.

“What are you doing with that?” Blue flies towards them. Emma laughs as she catches Blue in a glass jar. Tinkerbelle sets the wand in the stone disk and holds it with both hands. “She is not a fairy anymore. It will not work.” Nova sprinkles pixie dust on the disk and it glows. Strands of magic spiral out of the disk and surround Tinkerbelle. Tinkerbelle picks the wand out of the disk.

“Time to test it. Let her out.” Emma opens the jar. Tinkerbelle uses the wand to force Blue back into human form. Tinkerbelle flicks the wand and Blue screams as her wings are torn from her back. “It worked.” Tinkerbelle turns the wand on herself and wings grow out of her back.

“Good. Now if you will excuse me, I have a family to go celebrate with.” Emma says. Tinkerbelle nods and Emma teleports back upstairs. She smiles as she walks into Amelia’s bedroom. Elliandria and Amelia are on Henry’s lap and hugging each other tight. Both of them are apologizing with tears in their eyes as Regina and Henry try to calm them down. Emma chuckles and joins everyone on the bed. “Girls, look at me.” Amelia and Elliandria turn their heads, not releasing each other. “Neither of you have anything big to be sorry about. This was going to happen to Amelia soon no matter what.” Elliandria and Amelia release each other and wipe their tears.

“Although you do need to apologize for telling Elliandria you hated her.” Regina taps Amelia’s head. “And you need to apologize for starting a magic fight without asking Amelia if she wanted to fight.” Regina taps Elliandria’s head.

“I’m sorry Ellie.” Amelia says.

“I’m sorry too Amy.” Elliandria says before hugging Amelia again.

Emma smiles as she lays her head on Regina’s shoulder. “Now we need to hope our adventures are over.”

“Is Blue no longer a threat?” Henry asks.

“Yes, we bound the wand to Tinkerbelle and she stripped Blue of her wings. She is mortal and in our dungeons now.” Emma says. “We can deal with her later. Right now, I just want to be with you guys.

“Can we have a pic-a-nic?” Amelia asks.

“That is a great idea.” Regina replies.

***

Blue was forced to live in exile, far from both Songspell and the Fairies village.

With Regina’s help, Neal pulled his territory out of the poverty it was it. Neal married Princess Elena and had three children.

Cora lived to 80 and see her grandchildren grow up as she was only 60 when she was paid to take Emma and Henry.

Snow and David lived out the rest of their days either in Trinity helping Neal, or at the summer palace, which Regina had given them.

Henry grew up and took his grandmother’s place when she was too old. He married at eighteen and had only one child.

Elliandria grew up to be like both of her mothers, smart and stubborn. At sixteen, Emma and Regina let her ditch her princess title and become a trainee in their army and she quickly rose through the ranks.

Amelia grew up a stereotypical princess. She loved pink and frills. She took Henry’s place when Regina and Emma stepped down from the throne and Henry became High King.

And Regina and Emma, well their lives never stopped being eventful. Nothing was ever as major as what they had been through. They maintained great relationships with their living parents, their children, and eventual grandchildren. Snow made a public apology for making Regina out as the ‘Evil Queen’ and praised all Regina had done for the kingdoms she ruled. Emma and Regina never stopped their joking with each other. Although the day finally did come where Regina forgot about Emma’s reflex to getting scared and got a little bit of hair singed off. Emma was glad she was not told to sleep in another room that night.

The Kingdom of Songspell once again existed. There were little battles between the light and dark mages in the beginning, but they eventually looked up to their leaders’ example and maintained peace.

Of course the children and Emma tended to make trouble…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes... there is more to come with this family.


End file.
